


True Love Waits

by NykoKaamos



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Out of Character, namsong - Freeform, 旧文补档雷到不负责
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2019-12-18 06:05:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18243872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NykoKaamos/pseuds/NykoKaamos
Summary: 一次暗恋。





	True Love Waits

“学弟，不好意思，麻烦叫你们班的戈达尔出来一会儿。”  
“……戈达尔是谁？”  
“啊不是，等下……”他翻了翻记事本，“……是南太铉。”  
“噢，他啊？你等一下……南太铉啊，有人找。”  
他走到教室外，推了推眼镜，将校服衬衫的第一颗扣子也扣上，盯着面前将扣子开到第三颗的人，说：“嗨，你……学长，找我什么事？”  
“咳咳，戈……不是，南同学，我是《Cinéphage》的美编宋闵浩，就是那个‘让-吕克’。负责征稿的文编这周生病了，所以我代班。你的那篇《克里姆希尔德的复仇》的影评过审了，可以在下个月的《Cinéphage》上登出，不过……还有个小问题。”  
“啊？”  
“就是，你的笔名——‘戈达尔’，主编觉得用大导演的名字不太好，所以希望你换个笔名。”  
“可是，学长，你的名字‘让-吕克’不是用了戈达尔的名吗？”  
“……有的人知道戈达尔，但是不知道戈达尔叫让-吕克，所以，大家就让我用这个名字了。性质不一样好吗，学弟。”  
“……有什么不一样。”  
停顿了一会儿。  
“你只要换个笔名就好了。”  
“不想换。”  
“不换文章就不能登出了啊。”  
“那就不登吧，不想换笔名。”  
“学弟，你那篇稿子真挺好的，要是我们错过了，也很可惜。你用真名发表也行啊。”  
“不要，不能用’戈达尔’就算了。”  
“那就……不登出了？”  
“嗯。”  
“好吧。”他在记事本上涂了几笔，合上本子，“真可惜。我先撤了。”  
“等一下。”他拉住他的袖子。  
“怎么？改变心意了？”  
“不是。那个，你最好把扣子扣好，不然锁骨上的文身……我们这栋楼的主任抓文身抓得挺严的……”  
“知道了。”

★  
成功率大概是10%，不对，或许更低一些，因为自己有些固执的请求。  
没什么把握，毕竟自己从来没从事过相关工作，专业与此也没有太大关系。  
“男/女不限”，这条不算要求的要求可以通过。  
“要懂AI/ID/PS”，AI和ID？都是什么软件？Photoshop？勉强懂一些。“勉强”指的是只会新建、裁剪、旋转，加字和使用磁性套索。  
最后一条，“最重要的是懂我”。  
“懂我”？好像懂一些，又好像全然空白。  
盯着桌上银灰色的显示器发呆，模糊地计算成功的概率，然后听见对方说：“你戴一下眼镜。”他摘下自己的眼镜，递过来。  
“啊？”  
抬头对上对方的双眸，瞬间怕生地低头，将目光投到他处。  
对方的衬衫的扣子开了三颗，锁骨附近的文身的一角暴露。  
——和以前一样。  
“戴上眼镜。”  
听从对方的指令，接过眼镜，戴上。度数和自己的不一样，所以产生了不适感与眩晕感。  
对方一直盯着他，没有说话。  
“好了，就是你了。”  
宋闵浩摘下南太铉鼻梁上的眼镜。

自己或许算得上“懂宋闵浩”，南太铉想。  
虽然只和他有一面之缘——就是发生在高中时期的那一次，但自己对他的了解不少。  
高中时在学校电影社的社刊《Cinéphage》做美术编辑，需要提起的是《Cinéphage》虽为高中生自办的社团刊物，但在当地影迷圈中有不小影响力。  
大学念的是平面设计。  
大二时就被招募到知名青年文艺杂志《Cocoon》当特邀美术编辑。  
大三时开始着手书籍装帧设计工作。  
毕业后直接进入《Cocoon》的编辑部，成为全职美术编辑。  
拿过几项国内装帧设计大奖。  
在编辑部继续工作了三年，然后辞职。  
在冰岛旅居了一年，现在回国，创立自己的工作室，建起一个探讨电影、音乐、美术、游戏、生活方式及青年亚文化的网站“Tessellate”，衍生地，每一季度推出一本同名杂志书。  
关于宋闵浩，他懂得那么多。  
私人一点，八卦一点吗？  
和南太铉同在一所学校念的高中，比南太铉大一级。  
现在28岁。  
独居，在一栋大房子里。  
没有女朋友，也没有男朋友。  
喜欢与Hannibal Lecter——对，就是那位Thomas Harris笔下的食人魔Hannibal——有关的小说、影视作品。  
笔名为“Lecter”，大概是来源于Hannibal Lecter，南太铉猜测。  
有个Twitter小号，被南太铉发现，ID是“hugeboymino”。不想打扰对方，就没关注。  
前任平面设计助理不知为何辞职了，所以现在在招新的助理。

_“招平面设计助理一位 男/女不限 要懂AI/ID/PS 最重要的是懂我_   
_起薪高于同行标准（具体面议）_   
_工作地点：川井市松良区_   
_请将个人简历和作品发至lecter@tessellatedigital.com_   
_欢迎自荐与推荐_   
_快来找我吧^^_

_Lecter ”_

南太铉在宋闵浩的社交网站上看到了这条讯息——从大一开始，他一直有在订阅《Cocoon》。后来在编辑部合影里发现自己喜欢的美术编辑Lecter就是曾经来找过他的学长，然后寻到宋闵浩的社交账号。  
五官可能不是记得很清楚。  
但锁骨附近的文身易于辨认。  
自己压根是没有机会的，南太铉想。毕竟又不是学平面设计的，很多专业的东西都不懂。虽然摄影，但是不喜欢后期修图，成片都是原片，所以对于Photoshop的了解也接近于零。  
而且，“工作地点：川井市”。有关那儿的记忆只有短短的高中三年，在那三年里，他没有建立起庞大的人脉关系网，通俗点说就是“认识的人很少”。南太铉又不大愿去适应新环境——太麻烦，太劳累，他总觉得自己融不进团体——轻微胆怯，还要寻找房源——巨大工程，付房租——川井的房租看起来可不低。  
而在第十次把这条招聘信息翻出来看后，他觉得自己也不是没有机会。  
至少在“最重要的是懂我”——如果宋闵浩不是开玩笑的话——这条上，南太铉还算有信心。  
已知的宋闵浩的公开的设计作品，他都有看过，无聊时就阅读他的作品集结书。至少，对于宋闵浩的风格、设计上的偏好，南太铉能在脑子里模糊地揉出一个形来，而且确信和宋闵浩的真实想法不会差距太大，第六感告诉南太铉。  
进入新的环境，也不是不能接受，也不是完全新的环境，只是需要花时间适应。  
——与“崇敬的人一起工作”相比，算不上什么。  
然后他制作了自己的第一份求职简历。  
对，第一份。拿到博士学位后，他本来想留校工作，但觉得永远沉浸在学术气氛中或许会沉闷，于是就回到家乡，做个自由人。日常就是在湖边看电影、写影评、做研究——只是换了个途径再次投入到学术环境中，收入不算太多，但在清静的小城市里足够了。事实上，卡内余额减少大多是因为租碟、电影票、蓝光碟、唱片、学术书籍。  
南太铉没想过要改变生活现状，反正自己过得挺不错——享受自由、做自己喜欢的事、不用花太多精力打理人际关系。  
挺好的，都挺好的。  
如果“更好的”突然冒出来了呢？  
那就试一试吧。

南太铉纠结了两天，不知道该怎么填补个人简历里的空白。  
专业不对口，没有什么正式的工作经历，又不擅长介绍、夸耀自己。  
个人作品呢？也交不出来，自己只会摄影，而不是设计。  
第一次，他感受到了求职者面对不确定事件时内心的煎熬，成功率微乎其微。  
自己的优势只有文笔和与艺术相关的知识储备。  
再加上对宋闵浩的作品的了解。  
长得英俊，如果这点也算的话。  
还是有希望的，要对自己有信心，南太铉想。  
于是他花了一整天写了篇关于宋闵浩的部分作品的赏析，观众角度和专业角度兼具。将它当作个人作品，和个人简历一起发送至宋闵浩的邮箱。  
两天后，他收到了答复。  
面试是一个意外的好兆头。

没有带上太多东西就搭上前往川井的火车，第二天就跑去Tessellate的工作室面试。  
他在宋闵浩的办公室里——老实说那看起来一点都不像工作室，架子上摆满了乐高和Force FX系列的光剑——琢磨着宋闵浩是否能认得出他就是当年那位“戈达尔”学弟。  
宋闵浩咬笔，提出第一个问题：“对我们，或者对我，有什么要求吗？”  
南太铉说，他的笔名，想叫Graham。  
对方挑了挑眉，眼睛里布满“你认真的？”。听到“Graham”这个词，他的第一反应是Will Graham，那位与Hannibal Lecter是敌人、是朋友、相爱相杀的Will Graham。  
——想到很多年前有个笔名与我的“配对”的学弟。  
宋闵浩低头再次翻阅手中的纸质简历。  
在市三中读的高中。  
电影学博士。  
南太铉。  
南太铉……  
南太铉？  
好像有点熟悉。  
印象中的那位“戈达尔”学弟是戴眼镜的，面前的这个人并不戴，大概不是他？  
不对，可是名字真的很熟悉。可能是毕业后做了手术？  
到底是不是呢？  
他摘下自己的眼镜，递给对面的人，说，戴上。  
然后，确定，这就是当年那位“戈达尔”。  
——喜欢和别人的笔名组合配对这点，没变，哈。  
而且，拜托，“一直盯着宋闵浩锁骨附近的文身看”这一点，也没变。

“好了，就是你了。”  
就如此草率地选择了一个完全没有经验的新人？  
“我可没有任何经验……”  
“你简历上写着，我知道。”宋闵浩挥了挥简历。  
“所以，你真要我来担任助理一职？……”  
“老实说，我还挺有信心的。”  
“呃，学……不是，我真的没有经验啊。”  
“‘我大概很懂’这一点够了。”宋闵浩摸了摸嘴唇，“还有，‘噢，我长得挺不错’这个，加分点。不是‘挺不错’，是‘非常好’。”  
“……真的靠谱么？”  
“靠谱，特别靠谱。有个了解我的人——无论是私人还是工作上——就挺好的，而且有个英俊的人在我身旁，这也挺好的。所以，你就不要担心什么了。哦，对了，起薪……这个数字可以吗？”宋闵浩拿起笔，在便签上写下一串数字，递给南太铉。  
这个数字很不错，不，对于一个新人来说太不错了：“会不会有些高？……”  
“不高，你值得这个数字。如果可以接受，那么，明天来上班？”  
“呃，不需要试用期什么的么？”  
“我不需要，如果你需要的话，可以说。”  
“呃，大概不用……”  
“哦，好。待会带你去编辑室转一转，趁下午还没到、那群人还没溜之前。呃，我忘了说，所有人下午三点后就可以开溜，当然你想留在这里也无所谓。只要把当天必须要完成的工作完成了就好。”  
“……噢，好。”  
“还有，你刚才是想要叫我学长么？可以呀，我知道你是当年那位’戈达尔’。”他起身，整理领子，然后从木桌后走出，拉过南太铉，“走吧，不要一直盯着我，也要去看看别人。”

眉毛上挂着眉环、眉钉，一身黑，脸上满满挂着“Go away”，后颈的文身写着“Specialization is for insects”的，是April（如此温柔的名称），又名四月，负责音乐版和电影版，还有网站维护。她和宋闵浩因《Cocoon》结识。宋闵浩还爱慕过对方一阵子，最后被对方以“我不喜欢雄性”拒绝。  
“不要离她太近，她会把你和别人配对，然后写同人文。可能还会传到你的邮箱。”宋闵浩说。  
颧骨上印着可爱的雀斑，卷曲的刘海看起来像棉花糖一样甜，亚麻色的长发同初秋的风一样暖而柔软的，是August（奥古斯特，一个男孩子的名字），又名八月，负责游戏版和平面设计。和宋闵浩是大学同学，还是四月的女友。  
“不要和她一起打游戏，你会丢死脸的。还有，掰手腕也是。”宋闵浩说。  
永远一头姜黄色乱毛，镜片厚达八毫米，穿着品牌不明的衬衫，一脸“我总是好好学习”，桌上摆着大量瑞典语书籍的，是Obi（估计名字来源于Obi-Wan Kenobi），已婚，全能，什么都能做（换尿布、哄小孩睡觉包括在其中）。是宋闵浩在大学里认识的学长，两人在501军团——一个星战粉组织——里认识。  
“Obi实质是我们这儿的最富有的一位，不想打理家族企业跑来给我打工的那种。不要看他经常穿品牌不明的衬衫和风衣，其实是私人裁缝全手工制作。不要看他经常和哥们去玩具店鬼混，实际上总是按时回家照顾家人。不要看他傻里傻气的样子，实际上什么都会。总之，有问题，找Obi，特别是与钱有关的问题。”宋闵浩说。  
再加上宋闵浩，编辑部就只有四个人。  
算上南太铉的话，也就只是多出一个人而已。  
“我们都很能干，一个人可以兼多职，所以，这么多人是足够的。大家都是好朋友，在这里，开心最重要，工作其次。”  
——其他人都特别厉害啊。  
南太铉抿嘴，开始后悔，自己不应该投出简历的，感觉会拖累了整个工作室。  
“我看中的人，不会错的。”宋闵浩猜出南太铉所想，拍着对方的背，温柔地说。

下午，南太铉签完了合同，在跟着宋闵浩初步了解工作室的现况后，就可以离开了。  
“冒昧问一句，你住哪儿？我担心住所离工作室太远的话，会影响到你的作息、睡眠。”正好是三点，宋闵浩也毫不迟疑地开溜，和南太铉一起乘电梯。  
“呃，这个……”  
旁边的人皱起眉头，说：“难不成你还没找到住处？”  
“是……我会努力找房子的……”  
“啊，我以为你住在川井，因为你高中和大学都在这里读的。那，找到房子前的这段时间你要去哪儿？”  
“酒店吧……大概。”  
“……这附近的酒店价格都很高，住半个月你工资都要没了。”  
“…………”  
“如果你不介意的话，我家有个阁楼，大小适中，采光不错，可以拿来当卧室用。只需将里面打扫一下，现在那里放了些旧书旧杂志什么的。而且，离工作室不远，坐地铁两站就到了，要是你想搭顺风车，和我一起上班也行。”  
——所以，这么快就要同居了？  
在社交网站上看到过宋闵浩的别墅的照片，里外的都有，庭院也有，价格不菲的样子。所以，南太铉开始猜测，他每个月要抽掉工资的多少部分还给他的老板。  
“租金嘛……”再次看破南太铉的心思，“关怀职场新人——反正那钱，不是你的就是我的——水电费和网费你来交就行，如何？”  
可能找不到比宋闵浩还仁慈的房东了。  
南太铉点点头。

雷克萨斯LX570在车库里熄火时，已是晚上十一点十五分。  
下午，在写字楼的地下停车场，宋闵浩把车钥匙丢给南太铉，说：“你开我的车回家搬东西过来吧。搬必要的就行，该有的我家里都有。”  
才认识第一天，就把自己的车交给并不算熟识的人？  
“开车累，而且晚上还要参加朋友的聚会，所以你自己去吧。我就不信你有这个胆量把车偷走。”  
宋闵浩说得没错，南太铉根本没这个胆量——看他一眼都会胆怯的。  
即使手触碰到方向盘，他都有点惧怕。不经常开车，在之前生活的小城市里没有每日开车的必要。原本买了一辆小型SUV，后来觉得也没多大用处，还占着车库，就售出了。需要用车时就使用弟弟的。  
耗费四个小时往返，在家收拾东西耗去两个小时，和家人吃饭耗去半小时，再补一个半小时的觉，所以很晚才照着GPS的指引回到宋闵浩的家。  
噢对，宋闵浩还把备用家钥匙直接给了南太铉。

箱子里装的大多是唱片、电影、书、衣服，还挺沉的。南太铉吃力地将一个个纸箱搬下车。听到金属撞击的声音，回头一看，宋闵浩推开铁门走进庭院。他也看到了南太铉，带着满身炸鸡味朝车库走来。  
问了句好，然后宋闵浩让南太铉去洗澡，剩下的东西他来搬。  
“呃，东西很重的。”  
“我很能干的，谢谢。”  
“呃……”  
“总之，你先去洗澡。”几乎是指令般不容异议，“浴室在二楼，书房旁，你想用我房间那个的话，我也欢迎。别忘了拿上换洗衣物。”  
南太铉点头，弯下腰搬起装着衣物的箱子，往屋子里走。

他快速地洗了个澡——第一天，还不太有胆量泡澡。况且屋主在外面流着汗帮忙，他个占便宜的租客在里边享受，也不太合适？  
用毛巾擦着头发走上阁楼，发现宋闵浩已将东西全部搬至阁楼。他走下楼梯，来到一楼的客厅，看到宋闵浩无力地趴在地毯上。  
——这样就累得半死啦？  
“噗嗤”一声笑出来，意识到这样不太礼貌后立刻向对方道歉，然后建议他去洗澡、休息。  
宋闵浩支起身子，说知道了，迷迷糊糊地走上楼梯，走向衣帽间去寻找睡衣睡裤。南太铉跟在他的身后上楼，找来扫把、抹布、拖把，走上阁楼准备打扫卫生。  
走出衣帽间的宋闵浩抓住南太铉的手，说：“现在很晚了，明天再打扫。”  
“我明天要上班啊。”  
“后天再去，明天专门用来整理你的阁楼。”  
“可是我也要做一个粗略的打扫才能打地铺睡觉啊。”  
“……先睡我房间。”从来不让人在自己家里留宿，所以房子里不设客房，这下麻烦来了。  
“那你睡哪儿？”  
“客厅。”  
“不行，怎么能让上司睡客厅而我睡他的房间。”南太铉毅然拒绝。  
宋闵浩有点儿不开心了，靠着墙壁：“在这个屋子里，我是你室友，请当做上司下属这个关系不存在。室友，室友，室友就要互相关照。学弟，懂吗？”  
“所以我是在关照你啊，学长。”  
“不行，你是客人，不能睡客厅。”  
“刚才还说室友，现在又说我客人？”  
“…………”  
“除非你有更好的办法，学长。”南太铉歪着头叉腰。  
“如果你能接受一起睡的话，这个办法最好不过。”宋闵浩也跟着叉腰。  
是最好的办法，也是最烂的办法。  
——还是最让人脸红的办法。

当然，最后南太铉接受了这个最让人脸红的办法。  
快要完全进入梦境时，南太铉感觉到被子被撩起，然后一个带温度的物体钻了进来。一点点从梦境中脱离，南太铉清醒，想起他和宋闵浩同睡一床的事实。  
他转过身，发现对方的背部在平缓地起伏，入睡得很快，很累吧今天。  
他转回身，企图重新入睡。  
然后今天发生的事却在一点点干扰、侵蚀他的睡意。  
一切来得都太快，二十四小时前他们之间甚至只存在一面之缘的关系，现在已背靠背共同感受同一张床的柔软。  
从今天一整天来看，宋闵浩对他太好了，好到让他内心产生一丝不安与愧疚。  
他担心自己未来可能会让宋闵浩失望，非常担心。  
对，说到工作，他真的害怕。  
所有人都很厉害，只有他，好像不能帮上太多忙。  
不会AI，不会ID，不熟练PS，没有设计作品，几乎是侥幸般通过了面试。  
非常非常不安。  
他再次转过身，又一次看到宋闵浩的背部。  
宽大得让人安心。  
不对，只是传递过来的温度，就让人很安心。  
轻轻的呼吸声也能让人安心。  
优秀的人好像就是有这样的魔力——他的存在，就让人很安心。  
“我看中的人，不会错的”，他想起宋闵浩说的这句话。  
内心突然又变得平静，南太铉转过身，在泪水溢出眼眶、受地心引力的诱惑而不受控制地滑落前，他用力地闭紧双眼，努力地要求自己入睡。

★  
闻着枕头沾染的清淡的洗发液的气味，不拒绝被半透明的窗帘滤过的阳光要笼罩自己的好意，翻一个身，自然醒，可能是最好的醒来的方式。  
可是南太铉却觉得，呼，好累。  
昨晚没睡好，宋闵浩像个小孩一样，总把腿搭过来，还把手臂一横搭在南太铉锁骨上，有时还打起呼噜，不过还好没磨牙。  
南太铉抓过床头的手机，十点半，他睡了十个小时。  
还有宋闵浩传来的一条简讯——  
“我不知道你有什么饮食偏好，所以就没有做早餐。不过如果做的话，等你醒来时菜也都凉了。刚买了一些新鲜的菜放在冰箱里，不好意思，麻烦你自己动手了。如果懒得做菜的话，附近有些不错的餐厅可供你选择，外卖也可以。今天你就只管整理你的小阁楼好了，然后再熟悉一下附近地理情况什么的。当然，你要是愿意利用空闲时间学习PS我也是很支持的^^”  
“噗，知道了。”南太铉笑着自言自语。

这个阁楼真的不错，被宋闵浩一直闲置用来放一些旧东西真是可惜了，明明可以改装成非常好的家庭工作室，南太铉想。  
他坐在地上，整理原本无规律叠放的书和杂志。  
翻到数本泛黄的《Cinéphage》，随意翻开其中一本，看起来好像是一些有瑕疵的样刊。  
第一页是主编手记，左上角有一位女生的照片。南太铉努力回想，好像她是电影社的前任社长、《Cinéphage》的主编，似乎和宋闵浩是同一级的。  
似乎在哪里见过她的模样，但记忆中与这位学姐未曾有任何交集。  
呃，想起来了，刚才在厨房的冰箱上，看到她与宋闵浩的合照，大概五张。从穿着学校制服的高中时期，到一年前——南太铉记得那时宋闵浩换了个新发型，所以轻易认出。  
关系似乎很好。  
可是在社交网站上未提及。  
……女朋友吗？  
好像宋闵浩一直是单身啊。  
不是女朋友的话，也太亲昵了吧？  
妹妹？不不不，他的妹妹不可能与他读同一级。  
先不理那么多，低头继续整理。

阁楼上的旧东西也不算太多，不需要耗费太长时间就收拾完毕。只是灰尘有点厌烦，弄得皮肤痒痒的，还让人直想打喷嚏。不过他还是努力将它们赶跑了。  
搬来的行李算很少了，鞋子放在一楼和宋闵浩公用的鞋柜；还没有衣柜，就将衣服叠好放在地毯上；唱片、蓝光碟、书先放在纸箱里，等到买了新架子再搬出来。  
床，还没有，所以先打地铺。  
还要再买一张小桌子，还有椅子。  
有点空旷，有个电视机就好了……  
突然有一种布置新家的愉悦感。

下午，南太铉在附近闲逛，发现附近有一家唱片店，看来自己以后不会太无聊。  
再走一段路，觉得累了，就随便找一家咖啡厅进去休息。  
点完单一转身，发现宋闵浩在角落靠窗的位置坐着，认真地盯着笔记本电脑屏幕。  
想起宋闵浩说的“三点过后就可以开溜”，所以他都来这家咖啡馆消磨下午时间么？  
接过装着摩卡的骨瓷杯，南太铉纠结要不要走过去，和他的老板打个招呼。  
——呃，有点紧张。  
——不打招呼的话，又有点不太好。对方对自己那么好诶。  
最终还是选择了走向宋闵浩。  
“嗨，学长。”他打算一直称呼他学长了。  
“诶？”没预想到会此时此刻在这儿遇见南太铉，宋闵浩有些惊讶，“怎么来这儿了？东西都整好了？”  
“嗯，弄好了，就出来闲逛了。所以你的下午都在这儿……消磨的？”  
“当初Obi和我开Café Society就是为了……给工作室的人消磨午后时间的，哈哈哈哈。结果四月和八月丝毫不买这种文艺账，待了一个星期就放弃了。Obi呢，下午要去幼儿园接小孩，还要回家做饭，所以这里就只剩下我啦。我下午一般来这里工作，比在办公室里轻松”  
“所以，以后我也要和你一起待在这个……叫什么来着……Café Society（PS.真的不是因为Woody Allen吗这个名字）吗？”  
“你想也行，不想也行，自由支配时间嘛。待会回家吃饭？”  
“诶，好。”  
宋闵浩继续低头工作，南太铉低头玩手机。有点紧张，不知道要干什么，于是就翻相册，然后翻到了那位《Cinéphage》主编学姐的照片。  
他放下手机，捧着脸小声地问：“呃，学长，问个问题，可能有些冒昧。可以吗？”  
“啊？你说。”宋闵浩抬头。  
“那个……曾任电影社社长、《Cinéphage》主编的有位学姐，笔名’Shun’的，你的冰箱上有你和她的合影的……你们是恋人吗？……啊抱歉，我这个问题真的太冒昧了……抱歉……”南太铉羞愧地低下头，不敢直视对方。  
宋闵浩笑了一声，发现不是什么严重的事，继续低头盯屏幕，边说：“你说小旬啊，不是，我们现在只是好朋友。高中时是恋人，现在真的就只是，非常好的朋友。”  
抬头看一眼南太铉，发现他挺感兴趣，宋闵浩继续讲下去。  
宋闵浩对电影没有过于浓厚的兴趣，而女友——旬则被选为电影社社长，并负责《Cinéphage》的主编工作。当时新一届美术编辑人手不足，旬就拜托宋闵浩来负责一期《Cinéphage》的设计工作。结果，那期的改版设计大受欢迎与好评。宋闵浩挺喜欢这份课余时间的设计工作，就一直担任《Cinéphage》的美术编辑一职，直到高三上学期结束。“让-吕克”这个名称，是因为他和旬恋爱后看的第一部电影是戈达尔的《爱的挽歌》，他就随便拿来用了。  
高中毕业后，他留在川井读平面设计，她去法国学电影。“她的父母一个是编剧，一个是制作人，但正全家都是电影业里的人。而巴黎是一个适合影迷待的地方，然后他们就……移民法国了。”  
宋闵浩明确地表明他不可能在国外定居，而旬也明确地表明，她会在法国待一辈子。两者不可调和，于是旬提出分手。但仍是朋友，旬会时不时回国，在国内待的这段时间都会找宋闵浩。  
“其实，如果你等一等的话，说不定她会改变想法，而这段恋情，也会有延续？”南太铉问。  
“不会的，不会的，我们两个都十分决绝。我懂她，她也懂我的。我们都清楚这不是值得去等待的，它是在无意义地抹杀时间。”宋闵浩合上笔记本电脑，头靠在铝合金外壳上，“马洛伊·山多尔说：’真爱的目的不是幸福，不是田园般的浪漫，不是在盛开的段树下，在沐浴着的微醺灯光、散发着惬意香气的家门前手牵手地散步……这是生活，但不是爱情。爱是一道燃烧得更加颓丧，也更加危险的火焰。’其实我不完全同意这段话。后半段无望型爱情，是爱情；前半段所谓的’生活’，也是爱情。前者，我认为不值得我的等待，我更期待后者一些。爱情又不一定非要带来痛苦，是吧？一起生活到老难道不是……更好吗？”  
南太铉在脑内捉不到精确的回答，只能点头——他发现自己在宋闵浩面前总是点头、点头。  
宋闵浩知道他懂，也没再想说什么，起身说：“太铉，我们该回家做饭了。”  
点头，再一次。

★  
跟对了人，工作挺有趣的。  
编辑部的人——四月、八月、Obi——都很好。看着每天四月和八月在甜蜜地斗嘴很好，看Obi和宋闵浩聊玩具店的新的好货也不乏味。南太铉真心喜欢他们，也很愿意与他们成为朋友，虽然原本是很怕生的。  
工作室发展得很好，本来就很好，现在又在一点点进步。有越来越多的商业合作邀约，但宋闵浩都回绝了——“Tessellate最初就被设定为一个独立的纯净的文化信息提供站点——当然这点永远不会变。我们只提供读者感兴趣的，或我们感兴趣的，而不会强塞给他们任何人都不感兴趣的。而且，我们有钱，我们不需要太多的钱了。”  
南太铉努力地学习Photoshop，是有了不少进步。但是他的设计作品还是不能用。他总被宋闵浩批评“少用点黑色会死嘛，明明长得这么可爱，弄出来的东西却和四月外表一样又黑又冷”，说完像捏面团一样捏了捏南太铉的脸。

一起洗漱，一起做早餐，一起上班，一起吃午餐，一起去Café Society，一起在咖啡豆的香气中工作，一起去买菜，一起做晚饭，一起看电影，一起道晚安，然后一天结束。  
曾频繁被“独自一人”修饰的生活，现在被替换为用“一起”修饰。  
真的很好。

雨下得很大，南太铉有点后悔自己执意要去唱片店，纸袋里的唱片估计已被淋湿一些。回到家时发现地板有点儿脏，看到正在厨房里忙的宋闵浩，刚想问地板是怎么回事，还没开口就听到一声软绵的猫叫，一只灰色的猫——未明品种——从茶几下钻出。  
“哇，哪儿来的？”南太铉将东西随便往地上一丢，蹲下身抱起它。  
“哎，它一直有在这附近流浪啊，你之前没注意么？”  
“没注意到。”  
“厨房的窗没关，下雨，刚才它爬了进来。懒得、也不舍得赶走，就想，哎，要不我们一起养它好了？”  
“好呀，一直想养猫来着，还担心你不能接受。”  
“我也挺想养的，也是担心你不能接受。”宋闵浩将盛着菜的盘子端上餐桌，“给它取个名字？”  
猫一直在南太铉怀里蹭，弄得他痒痒的、头晃来晃去，目光乱扫就扫到了刚才买的唱片，Catfish and the Bottlemen的《The Balcony》。  
“叫‘Catfish’，就是’鲇’，怎样？”南太铉提议。  
“……你非要给一只猫取一个鱼的名字？”  
“挺好的啊，别人想不到嘛。”  
也是，挺独特的，这个词也可爱。  
宋闵浩说：“……好吧，那就叫鲇你先来吃饭，待会儿再玩。”  
和鲇玩得正开心，先把胃的空虚列为次等重要，南太铉说：“你先吃，我带它去洗澡。它吃过东西了么？”得到宋闵浩的肯定答复后，他就抱着鲇往浴室走，不给宋闵浩一点批评的机会。

非常快速吃完晚餐，跑进浴室看到南太铉开心地在帮鲇打泡沫。本来想批评他怎么有了猫就不在乎自己的胃了，看到他这么开心，想想作罢。蹲下身看着南太铉和鲇。  
“我来洗吧，你去吃饭。”  
“等等，再等一会儿嘛。”  
它有点不听话，把泡沫溅到南太铉眼角旁。南太铉双手也都是泡沫的，不抹脏，抹了也脏，索性不理。  
宋闵浩察觉到了，于是伸手用双指抹去泡沫。  
本来只是一个普通的动作，但是南太铉突然敏感地把视线从鲇转移到宋闵浩那儿，两人目光对上。  
双指还停留在他的眼角，那块皮肤软、薄、滑。  
五秒钟。  
两个人都有点尴尬。  
最后还是南太铉开的口，语气不像之前那样带着撒娇了：“我去吃饭……你来洗……你会洗么？”  
“会，以前电影社有一只社猫。”宋闵浩揉了揉手指，尴尬。  
“对噢……那就好。”想起来那只社猫还叫特吕弗，大概是因为弗朗索瓦·特吕弗，“呃……我去吃饭……待会再过来……”  
“嗯，快去。慢点儿吃，还有不要为了减肥只吃青菜，你已经很瘦了。”

这顿晚饭吃得非常缓慢，坦白说，他的心思根本不在饭菜，而全在刚才宋闵浩触碰的那块皮肤之处。  
他盯着培根洋葱派发呆，想着宋闵浩刚才的动作和眼神。  
动作，其实也没有太亲昵，就两个大男人来说。  
五秒的停顿是有些异样？  
而接下来四目相接后，对方闪过的慌张的眼神又让南太铉起疑心。  
想要隐藏什么的表现，或者是察觉到了曾经从未察觉之物。  
一定是啊。

宋闵浩抱着吹干了毛的鲇出来时，南太铉刚咽下最后一口饭。  
“嗨，那个……”突然想起刚才浴室里的事，宋闵浩又有些紧张了起来，“我去洗碗，你陪它玩一下。”他走近南太铉，让鲇爬进南太铉怀里。然后收拾餐盘餐具。  
南太铉抱着猫往客厅走去，在地毯上盘腿坐下，拿自己的鼻子蹭猫鼻子。  
“要去给它买点猫粮，还有其他东西。还要接种疫苗。”南太铉说。  
“嗯，明天下午你开我的车去。刷我的卡。”  
“……刷我的就行了。”  
“上星期买新的锅刷的是你的卡，这次刷我的。”  
“……好吧。”

洗净碗擦干手的宋闵浩准备上楼洗澡，刚踏上楼梯就听到身后不远处南太铉对着鲇说：“鲇，叫阿爸。”  
“喂喂喂，我才是它的阿爸好吗？”宋闵浩立刻回头，转身走向客厅，在南太铉身旁坐下，“你也不看看谁管它的饭钱的。”  
“你也不看看它洗澡的水费是谁交的？”  
“你也不看看这房子是谁的？”  
不知道怎么顶回去，南太铉干脆不说话。  
“哎，别生气。你是它爸你是它爸，我投降，我是它爹好了。”  
南太铉在心里嘀咕宋闵浩是有多想做……猫父？  
他放下猫，走向楼梯：“我也要洗澡了。”  
宋闵浩接过猫，问它今晚要睡哪儿。  
“废话，当然是和我一起睡。”上楼梯的人说。  
“……凭什么？”  
“看起来它更喜欢我一些，哼哼。”  
“哪里有了？”宋闵浩抱着猫走近楼梯，“说不定更喜欢我一些。”  
南太铉停下脚步，转身说：“你让它自己选呗。”  
宋闵浩把猫放下，看它走向哪边。它傻乎乎地环视了一会儿，最终还是走上楼梯，朝南太铉走去。  
竖起大拇指，再配上“嘿嘿”的笑，南太铉满意地和鲇一起上楼梯，还特意放慢了自己的脚步，与它保持同速度。  
楼下的宋闵浩感觉自己遭到了双重背叛。  
那种遭到儿子和恋人的背叛一般。  
——恋人……不是不是……我和他又不是恋人……  
——但是真的就是那种遭到恋人背叛的感觉啊？  
——不是不是……我们真不是恋人。

鲇也不是每晚都窝在南太铉的怀里睡觉，有时候它也会爬上宋闵浩的床，把小脑袋挨在他的胸口。  
当然，并没有两人一猫共睡一床这样的经历。  
虽然宋闵浩脑内曾闪过这样的想法。  
有时候他们会带鲇去工作室，其他人都欢迎。鲇也很安静很听话，常常就是趴在南太铉大腿上懒散地发呆。

“嗨，新的信件。”  
南太铉拿着刚到达的信件打开编辑室的门。  
Obi拿出新的样刊递给南太铉，要他帮忙转交给宋闵浩。收下样刊后，编辑室里的三人开始和他聊起天。  
“不是我说说而已，而是他的Instagram现在越来越像’我和我男友我儿子的日常’了。我脑补出了好多篇文，Obi都觉得好看。”四月喝了一口红茶，透过玻璃墙指了指另一个房间里正在埋头工作的宋闵浩。  
“对啊，特别是前几天他拍的那张太铉在草地上抱着鲇的照片……”八月突然少女心膨胀，害羞地捂起脸，话没继续说下去。  
Obi抬了抬眼镜，也加入进来：“配文还是‘But you’re so hypnotizing’，我解读能力不是很好，谁能告诉我‘you’指的是猫，还是抱着猫的人，或者，两者都是？”  
“我解读能力也不好。”  
“四月，好巧，我也是耶。”  
南太铉一步一步后退，尴尬地微笑着准备离开。  
“所以，你们两个到底有没有恋爱啊？”三人抬起头，异口同声。  
推开玻璃门赶紧逃离。  
可惜，南太铉没有听到八月接下来说的那一句——“他俩真的不知道，我们每天看他们在办公室的小粉红，真的就和看……我死都不会看的偶像剧一样么？”

“你那么慌张干什么？”宋闵浩接过样刊，皱眉头看着眼前面红耳赤的南太铉，“他们又不吃你。”  
“呃，我……”突然想到Obi说的“But you’re so hypnotizing”，南太铉脑内一片空白，紧张如几个月前面试一般，“……我先回去工作了，在翻译一篇关于杰苏阿尔多的文章，过几天要放到网站上去……”他推开自己办公室的门——他的办公室在宋闵浩办公室内。

“他曾希望从法内塞家族（Farnese Family）购买被称作‘Castellammare Di Stabia’的领地，这”  
一句话都没打完，南太铉的心思已乱。  
突然觉得自己的解读能力也不是很好。  
突然也想知道，那个“you”到底指的是……？

——是我吗？  
——或者，包不包括我呀？

★  
《Tessellate》秋季刊制作完毕，所有人迎来二十天长假。  
“终于要远离你们这群整天吵吵闹闹古里古怪的人一阵子了，我很开心。”宋闵浩这样说。  
“终于要远离办公室恋爱偶像剧一阵子了，我很开心。四月，你呢？”  
“不开心，我这二十天没糖吃了。”  
“你不还是有我嘛。”

四月去丹麦参加为期十天的水鸭观察爱好者组织聚会。  
八月和自己放暑假的高中生弟弟通宵打游戏。  
Obi带家人去东非看动物。  
宋闵浩说懒，哪儿也不去，就在家带儿子，也就是鲇。  
南太铉回家，乘火车的。

虽然是在休假期间，但大家还是会每日抽出时间撰稿、设计、发稿。虽然宋闵浩没有强制要求，但大家都会自觉地这么做。毕竟Tessellate是大家的心血产物，绝非只是冰冷的一个“我每个月从中获取薪水”的地方。

南太铉在家里待了一个星期就闷了。开始感受到大城市的好——博物馆、音乐厅、大型图书馆、唱片店，而在小城市里，似乎整天只想窝在家里看电影。  
他也想过，或许发闷的原因，还有“没有了鲇”和“没有了宋闵浩”这两个。  
——特别是后者。  
——习惯了“一起”，现在又变回“独自一人”。  
第十五天，在连看了五部电影——这个假期看了四十七部电影——后，再也耐不住了，想要回川井。  
第二天，他搭下午的火车回川井，一下火车就搭车回到宋闵浩的别墅。  
一进门他便看到鲇懒洋洋地躺在客厅的茶几下。听到开门声，它警觉地一翻身，看到是多日未见的南太铉，立刻奔向他，扑在他怀里。  
“哎，想不想我呀？你爹有没有好好喂你吃饭？嗯？”  
南太铉抱着鲇上楼，背包里装着一些东西，需要先到阁楼上放置好。  
“他哪去了……”边顺着鲇的毛，边自言自语。  
然后在二楼至阁楼的楼梯拐角处，他看到对面门未关起的衣帽间里裸着上半身的宋闵浩，身上的文身一览无余。  
“咳咳。”  
“……呃？！……你什么时候回来的？”听到声音的宋闵浩赶紧抓起一件T恤套上。  
“刚刚，没听见开门声么？”  
“我刚才在打电话。”他理了理头发。  
“待会要出门么？”  
“嗯，去机场接人。可是回到家会错过晚饭时间，我不太想在外面用餐，所以正在苦恼。”  
南太铉心想，好吧，自己挺无聊的，正好没事干，那就——“要不，我去接人，你在家做饭？因为我做饭不行，所以我还是开车好了。”  
宋闵浩思考了一会儿，好像是个不错的注意，摆了个“OK”手势。  
“你把航班号发给我吧，还有人名、联系方式、照片什么的，我先去放下东西，再简单洗漱一下。”他抱着猫往阁楼走去。  
洗漱完毕后，南太铉打开宋闵浩几分钟前传来的讯息。  
巴黎直达川井。  
电话号码带着法国代码。  
被“冰箱上的那位女士，你记得她的长相吧？”这样描述的长相。

是旬。

★  
旬没有自己想象中的那么高，看照片总觉得她会非常高。  
发色是和口红一样的酒红，如纪尧姆·阿波利奈尔在《一头漂亮的红发》里所述——“她有一头可爱的红发，妩媚，迷人”。  
窄腿牛仔裤配着酒红色Christian Louboutin Rolando。  
给人的感觉就是“酒红的”。  
或者是“宋闵浩会喜欢的类型”。

就连说话时也带有“酒红的”感觉，不是说有红酒味从她的口中传来，而是，“她的话酷而有深度，值得回味”。  
旬知道南太铉是她和宋闵浩的高中学弟，就提及了很多电影社的事。  
还知道南太铉是电影学博士，就企图开启电影话题，结果是她一人自问自答——南太铉不是不理会、不礼貌，而是怕生、怕说错了话尴尬。  
然后两人沉默，车里比较自然不僵硬的，只有空调源源不断传来的冷气和音响里传来的Frank Ocean的声音。  
“太铉和闵浩关系很好吗？”她再次开口。  
听到问题的南太铉突然更用力地握紧了方向盘，思考怎样回答才算精确。

“很好”吗？  
不知道啊。  
怎样才算“很好”呢？  
同居、一起养猫、一起上班、一起做饭，这样算“很好”吗？  
如果南太铉觉得“很好”，那宋闵浩会觉得“很好”吗？

“其实，我也不知道……”他侧过头看着旬，稍带着无奈，说，“就是很平常地，’一起生活’的关系吧……呃，这样描述也不算准确，我也不知道了。”感觉像讲错了什么话，立刻将目光重新投回前方的路。  
“如果你很了解他的过去，你肯定知道，他不会带别人回家留宿的。”旬朝南太铉看去，“让一个认识没多久的人在自己的阁楼里住下，长达几个月，未来还会更长——’很好’与否，你知道的。”  
再一次用力握紧方向盘。

他们的拥抱紧而久，南太铉心想，接下来会不会有更亲昵的问候方式。  
呼，没有。还好。  
回到家时宋闵浩已做好了晚餐，不掺杂任何法国菜——“怎么能让你回国了还吃法国菜”。  
宋闵浩就坐后，发现南太铉还在沙发上逗猫，就让他赶快过来一起吃晚饭。  
南太铉起身，尴尬不自然地说：“呃，我不饿，有点累，先去睡一觉了，你们……吃饱。”然后抱着鲇，轻轻地走上楼梯，谨慎得生怕会犯出什么错误一样。  
“你的学弟挺可爱的。”旬咬着筷子说。

想睡觉。  
不想睡觉。  
想睡觉。  
不想睡觉。  
没有睡意，所以不想睡觉。  
但是最快捷的忘却烦恼的方法，是睡觉。  
南太铉抱着鲇在被窝里快半小时了，还是睡不着。一直在想着楼下的他和她。  
可能需要一点音乐来催眠。  
他走下床，在唱片架前挑选，最后选择了Radiohead的《A Moon Shaped Pool》，还是前几个月他生日时，宋闵浩送的珍贵的双黑胶、双CD的Box版本。  
以前还是高中生的时候，烦躁时就去听Radiohead在1997年发行的《OK Computer》，播放次数最多的一张，有点躁的一张。  
《A Moon Shaped Pool》是相对柔的一张，Thom Yorke的声音也柔和了许多。  
好像在《A Moon Shaped Pool》发行前，Thom和相恋二十余年的爱人分手了。  
所以才变得那么温柔？  
一点点磨平棱角的，是年龄的增长，还是爱情的消逝？  
重回被窝的南太铉抱着鲇，望着它的双眼，思考这个问题，直到沉睡。

不知道睡了多久，不算太久，大概。  
醒来后，他走下楼，他们在一楼的大方桌旁边打字边聊天，谈话里夹杂着往事、笑话、趣闻、设计上的一些想法。  
南太铉问好，然后走去厨房热剩菜，一个人无声地用餐。  
用完餐、洗净碗，转身准备回阁楼。  
“我和小旬一起出去喝杯酒，今晚可能晚点回来。”身后的宋闵浩说。  
然后是“咔哒”的关门声。

他躺在阁楼的地毯上，放空。  
Thom Yorke的声音从音响那儿传来，正在播放的歌是那首神级杰作《True Love Waits》。  
他起身，拿过桌上的涂鸦本和啫喱笔。

_And true love waits_   
_In haunted attics_   
_…_   
_Just don’t leave_   
_Don’t leave_

想了想，把“haunted”划掉。  
丢下涂鸦本，他抱过身旁的鲇，爬上床，用被子将自己裹得严严实实的。

_而真爱会等待_   
_在那阁楼_   
_只是，别离开_   
_别离开，好吗_

★  
南太铉换了办公室，搬到了编辑室。因为不再是宋闵浩的助理了，取而代之的是不知为何突然回国、也不知要在国内呆多久的旬。  
并没有反对，知道这真的不是因为对方的私心。旬确实更有经验，从很早之前就跟随在宋闵浩身边，更懂得他在想什么，而且有平面设计经验。  
——又是一个比我厉害得多的人哪。  
成为文编的南太铉负责电影版和音乐版。老实说，他更享受现在文编的生活，做自己真正感兴趣且擅长的事——虽然平面设计助理的工作也不差，但相对吸引力更弱，而且，和编辑部的那三人待在一起，也比闷在自己的助理办公室里好多了。  
刚开始，他会不自觉地往宋闵浩的办公室看去。  
看到旬的身影，他立刻回头，埋头工作。  
到最后索性不理另一个办公室的那两人，只顾工作。  
虽然还会和宋闵浩一起上班，但不再一起下班了。  
宋闵浩下班后会和旬一起去Café Society继续工作，而南太铉则是一个人泡图书馆，要么就和四月去酒馆看乐队演出。  
晚饭有时候会一起吃，有时候会一个人吃，在外面用餐的次数突然增多。  
鲇和南太铉睡觉的次数也越来越多，它突然不是很黏宋闵浩了。

“太铉和闵浩关系很好吗？”  
不知道，真的不知道。  
如果关系很好的话，现在又该怎么解释呢？  
二人的关系状况突然急速下滑，变成普通的室友、普通的工作伙伴这样？  
不对，以前好像也只是普通朋友关系。  
却又比那个更深一点。好像又是深很多。  
想起给鲇洗澡时，在那个动作后他眼里的慌张。  
是曾有那么一段时间肯定，他是对我有感觉的啊。  
可是现在呢？现在呢？  
……  
脑子里的思绪在疯狂缠绕、打结。

两天的出差结束，宋闵浩送旬回家后，跑去工作室视察，心想他不在的这两天，那群家伙又干出什么事了。  
噢，很好，收到的一个消息就是“太铉今天没来上班”。  
“所以，他不来上班，你们就没一个人告诉我？”  
“……我们以为你知道啊。”  
知道个屁，手机里和南太铉的上一通电话是五天前了。最后一条简讯，是四天前的“回来吃晚饭？”“不了，有事嘿”。  
宋闵浩拨通南太铉的电话，“您拨打的电话已关机”。  
毫无迟疑，立刻回家。

心急如焚地跑上阁楼，担心如果待会看不到南太铉，是不是意味着他被别人绑架（……）。  
结果看到他躺在床上悠闲地看着书，鲇趴在他的胸口上。  
“南太铉。”是有点生气的。  
“嗨。”  
第一次，突然萌生了要大骂南太铉的冲动。不去上班不说，现在还一副事不关己的样子。  
“不去上班？解释一下？”  
“头疼。”他放下书，再补了一句，“真的很疼，真的。”  
宋闵浩走到床边，语气稍微柔了一些：“那也要和我说一声啊。”  
南太铉转过身，背对宋闵浩，不发声。  
“今早疼的？”  
“昨晚开始。可能是因为前天通宵了。”  
“我都说了多少次，不要通宵。”  
“刚接手编辑工作没多久，想要努力一些。”  
这段时间，能看得出宋闵浩一直有在回避不谈把南太铉从自己身边调走一事。所以，当听到南太铉提及编辑工作时，他突然间无法迅速回话。  
“对于那件事……我很抱歉。”宋闵浩坐在床边，“说实话，她比你更适合一些。”  
生病的人扯了扯被子，示意不想让宋闵浩压在被子上。  
“她比我适合，很多，我知道。”

宋闵浩觉得自己也该离开了，南太铉看起来并不希望他此时留在此处。  
放轻脚步，他走到楼梯边。  
“这段时间没有关心你，我很抱歉。”  
等了三秒，然后他下楼。

“你本来……就没有什么要关心我的义务。”  
等到脚步声减弱，未闭眼的南太铉说。

★  
“最重要的是懂我”。  
旬的确比南太铉更懂宋闵浩的想法。  
除却更好地辅助宋闵浩的工作，旬对工作室的择稿要求、工作分配、未来发展方向提出了不少建议与意见。有时候她还会加入电影版的审稿工作，毕竟她是资深的影迷与电影研究者。  
和Obi一样也是全能型人才。  
能力和酒红色的长发一样耀眼。

下午三点半，工作室里只剩南太铉和四月。  
看到南太铉正在收拾东西准备下班，四月说，等等，一起走。  
“最近看不到你和Lecter的小粉红，挺不开心的，真的。”她从口袋里掏出自己设计的烟盒，准备从中抽出一根烟，想到现在还在电梯里，就重新塞回去。  
南太铉总觉得“小粉红”这词从四月这样看上去如此冷的人口中说出很奇怪，又很可爱，“扑哧”一声笑出来：“我和他真的没什么的。”  
四月瞪了一眼南太铉，怀疑的目光：“得了吧，别人看不出的话，我看得出的。至少你对他，绝不是’没什么的’，是吧？”  
她还真是说对了。  
没等来南太铉的回应，她继续说：“我没什么想做的，撮合你们俩这种事，我干不来。我就是个旁观者而已——会脑补的旁观者。然后，偶尔给你一些小提示。”  
南太铉问是什么，他没听懂。  
“旬……我知道在别人背后说这些不好，但我还是要说……我有点儿不喜欢她，不算讨厌，只是不喜欢。  
“她大一时就和Lecter分手了，旬很果断地提出的，你知道的吧？一年多后，Lecter追我，那时候他挺傻又挺狂热的，在哪里都要声称他有多喜欢我。然后旬……说好的’一辈子要留在法国’的她突然回国，每天都缠着Lecter，想要复合。  
“还好他当时对我绝对狂热，就拒绝了。否则，现在你和他也就没机会了啊，哈。  
“其实也不是什么大事。只是，伤了Lecter的心的她，看到Lecter有了新的爱情目标，就好像有点眼红，不愿让别人占有自己曾经占有的人。我不喜欢这样的人。  
“旬上大学后失恋过几次，每次失恋了就飞回来找Lecter。她知道Lecter对她绝对无条件忠诚。Lecter不是对旬没有重燃过感觉，每次都多少有一点——当她靠在他的肩上、让他想起高中生活的时候，他有和我说过。然后呢，第二天，旬就一个招呼不打地飞回了巴黎。过了几个月，再失恋，再回来。  
“Lecter在这个感情死循环里绕来绕去，就是一直出不来。他很难过也很痛苦，一直想逃离她，可是又不得不在乎她。她一直缠着他，他又遇不到心仪的人。或者是，差点儿就和Lecter走在一起的人，因为旬的回来的纠缠而离开。  
“我不知道她这次回来是不是又失恋了……只希望她不要再伤害他了。  
“我也希望Lecter能遇到一个很好的人，和他一起平稳地共度余生的人。毕竟他是我的好朋友，他是一个很好的人，一定要幸福。  
“我很高兴的是，他好像遇到了。  
“不过，哎，好可惜，那个人好像想离开。  
“希望他再等一等，不要那么急着离去。  
“拜托了，南同学。”

★  
给他一个机会。  
再给一个吧。  
最后一个了……  
算了，再给一个……

不断告诉自己“他们只是朋友”，又没办法不去猜想宋闵浩旧情复燃的可能性。  
不是100%，但也不是0%。  
而无论是99%，还是1%，都意味着——有可能。

2月13日，周六。  
今天宋闵浩居然一直窝在房间里。  
南太铉自私又带了点赌气想，如果明天宋闵浩再没有半点表示，那他就打算辞职、搬离宋闵浩的别墅——反正就是，让宋闵浩在他视线范围之外。

他看了看钟，五点五十分，该做饭了。  
有半个月没和宋闵浩一起吃晚餐了，还好宋闵浩今天在家。  
他将书签夹入书中，从沙发上站起，走向厨房。  
刚迈出第一步，就听到有下楼声传来。  
宋闵浩今天穿起了正装，手里还拿着一个红色的小盒子。  
他朝南太铉走来，说：“今晚旬的生日，她办了个酒会，想给她一点惊喜。不过在纠结要不要再次包装。因为这样一拿出来，不会太明显、太没惊喜了么？”他将小盒子递到南太铉面前，寻求对方建议。  
南太铉没买过卡地亚，不过，盒子的尺寸，似乎能让他猜出里面装的是什么。  
摇摇头，南太铉说不知道，怎样都行吧。然后转身打开冰箱，看到冰箱门上他们的合影，咽了咽口水。  
宋闵浩说好吧，再加了个“再见”，就转身出门。

应该开口挽留的。  
可是不想再给他机会了。  
也没有给他机会的必要了。

南太铉转头，看到宋闵浩的背影被夕阳的光芒镀上一层金边。  
他想起刚才在博尔赫斯的《私人藏书》里看到的、莱奥波尔多·卢戈内斯在《幸运的灵魂》里写的头四句诗：

_那天下午快到末梢，_   
_我正习惯地向你说再见，_   
_一种要离开你时模糊的痛苦，_   
_让我懂得我已经爱上了你。_

★  
他在犹豫是否要立刻收拾自己的东西，以便及时离开。  
但现在真的好累好累。  
乱喊乱叫来发泄，嗓子疼。  
泡澡时哭了一会儿，眼睛肿。  
最重要的是，心，那里最难受了。

今夜有点冷，但南太铉还是爬上屋顶，盯着天空发呆。鲇也跟了上来。  
这般暂时的悠闲还未享受半个小时，手机铃就响起来。  
“学长”。  
犹豫三秒，最终还是选择了接听。  
“喂？”南太铉的语气里尽是不耐烦。  
“刚才收到Obi发来的’4’设计终稿，我细想了一下，就差你的稿子没交了。”  
“4”是Tessellate的一个情人节小计划，名源“For”，筛选来稿中一些有趣的、独特的告白放在网站上。今年，宋闵浩加了个硬性要求——工作室的所有人都要参加。  
拖了一个月，南太铉的设计稿还是没弄出来。  
主要是表白对象，这个让他很苦恼。  
最想表白的对象，却也是最不想表白的对象。  
而且，如果前一天表白，第二天就上交辞呈，那就有趣了。  
“喂？喂？南太铉？”电话那头的人见南太铉没回应，以为是信号不好。  
“啊？最晚什么时候交？”  
“越快越好，明早八点这个专题就要上线了。”  
“好吧，那我待会去弄。”  
“嗯，早点睡。”南太铉听到这句，在心里骂“早点睡个屁”。  
“哦，早点回来。”  
然后南太铉挂掉电话。  
他抱过身旁的鲇，嘟着嘴说：“要是有一天，阿爸离开了你，你要怎么办？你爹都不管你了诶现在。”  
鲇不高兴地叫了一声。  
南太铉放下它，爬进屋子，拿起包，下楼。他的稿子设计到一半了，不过存在工作室的电脑里，所以只能深夜回去加班。  
鲇一直跟在他的身后，即使是到了门口，还在跟着。  
“阿爸要去加班，你守家。”  
然而鲇没有要后退的意思。  
算了，让他跟来吧。  
南太铉习惯性地走向车库，到半路才想起去参加酒会的宋闵浩把车开走了，而且自己也没有车钥匙。  
他看了看手表，如果跑步的话，大概赶得上最后一班地铁。于是他抱起鲇，将它放入单肩包内，朝地铁站跑去。

有人比南太铉更早到达工作室，是四月。  
“和八月吵了点架，她不想见我，我就滚出来了。”她摊摊手，然后低头继续看《Adventure Time》。  
鲇从包里钻出来，爬上桌子，趴在桌面上盯着南太铉。  
“乖。”南太铉揉了揉鲇的毛发，然后注意力重回到设计稿上。  
呼，这个稿子……他真的不大想交上去。

★  
宋闵浩在回家的路上一直想着分别前旬说的那些话。他承认，自己是有感觉的。  
回到家时发现南太铉不在，鲇也是，估计两个现在都在工作室里。  
他换下正装，穿起衬衫和水洗牛仔裤，再披一件风衣，出门往工作室走去。  
本应开车的，但此时的他或许需要吹吹二月的冷风让头脑清醒。

四月也在，他挥了挥手向她问好。  
然后低头看到南太铉趴在桌上睡着了，Photoshop界面显示在显示器上。没戴眼镜的宋闵浩凑近一看。  
好吧，这人还是那么喜欢黑色。  
设计还是有些简陋。  
语言还是那么直白。  
鲇在旁边瞪着宋闵浩，好像在说“不准吵醒阿爸”。  
宋闵浩刚想回一句“怎么对你爹那么凶呢”，却发现是自己的错，自己最近确实有点冷落鲇了。  
还有，有点冷落南太铉了。  
该让他睡一会儿。宋闵浩捏了捏南太铉的发尾，然后走向自己的办公室，打算修改自己的设计稿。

宋闵浩从茶水间走出，路过编辑室时，发现南太铉已经醒来。而且没在干正事，在看租房广告。  
他推开门，走进去：“要搬出去？”  
“嗯，或许还要辞职。”早点摆明态度比较好。  
宋闵浩说，把设计稿拿出来看看，没在“或许还要辞职”这几字上过问。  
南太铉打开一个文件，宋闵浩看到后皱眉，说：“不是这个，我是说最初的那个版本。”  
“这个……这个就是最初的。”  
“撒谎呀？最初的版本难道不是黑底白字那个？”  
“…………”看来宋闵浩全看到了。  
“打开那个版本啊。”  
“……不要。”  
“找出来，请听从老板的指令。”宋闵浩的语气里带着恶作剧。  
还是屈服了：“哦……”然后他打开了另一个文件。  
黑底白字。纯粹的黑底白字。  
是这么写的：

我喜欢鲇。  
却不喜欢你。  
如果你的指尖在我眼角停留五秒钟，那么我喜欢你。  
如果你会在我生日时送上Radiohead，那么我喜欢你。  
如果你会在咖啡豆的气味中工作至发困至靠在我肩上入睡，那么我喜欢你。

可是，这都是以前的事了。  
现在呢，你不再时刻存在于我身旁。  
而是只存在于我的梦境，醒来时立即消逝。  
“我用什么才能留住你？”

喜欢一个人，是百分百愉悦的事。  
如果对你的感情不再是百分百的愉悦，而是开始掺杂了痛苦。  
那么，我大概不喜欢你了。  
而是爱吧。  
只有爱才能让人如此难受。  
是你曾引用马洛伊·山多尔的话提及的“燃烧得更加颓丧，也更加危险的火焰”般的爱情。

可是我仍愿意承受这般痛苦。

文件打开后，南太铉就一直低头，低头，低头。  
而宋闵浩却不紧不慢地把整首诗念完，还说了句“你的诗也够烂的”。  
“这不是诗，只是随便写出来的。”南太铉抬头反驳，说完又脸红地低下了头。  
“好好好，不是就不是。”他伸手去揉南太铉的头发，对方却厌恶地躲开，“哟？和我闹脾气呢？”  
宋闵浩指着显示器说这份设计稿要怎样做会更好看，诗句哪儿该修改。  
南太铉装作没听到般低头逗猫。不知过了多少分钟，他看到宋闵浩终于闭嘴，打开网页，打开南太铉“记住密码”的邮箱。  
“喂喂喂，用我邮箱干什么？”  
“我刚才发了我的稿子到你的邮箱里，打开来给你看看，学习学习。”  
5M的文件只需几秒便下载完毕。宋闵浩点击打开，Photoshop的界面重新蹦出来。

南太铉不高兴。  
这明明就只是一幅加了字的摄影而已，宋闵浩还说什么“学习学习”。  
而且自己的睡相……不是不好看——好看极了——而是明天要被放到网站上、被一百多万人看到。  
还有被南太铉用双臂环住的鲇。  
不知道宋闵浩什么时候跑上阁楼拍的。

配文是这样的：

刚刚乘了时光机  
未来，它告诉我  
这是我儿子和我男友  
真的吗？  
真的吗？  
最好是真的耶

“Well, this is my design.”宋闵浩说，引用Will Graham在《汉尼拔》里常说的那句话。  
南太铉晃着脑袋，说宋闵浩的诗写得够烂的。  
“这也不是诗，是临时改的。”  
“噢……不过我喜欢。”

★  
“所以，她以后再也不回来了么？”  
“嗯，小旬要结婚了，以后不会回来了吧。所以现在回川井待半年——她说是’缅怀青春’，但我讨厌这个说法——然后见一见朋友们。闲着没事就打算跑来工作室工作。本来想让她做文编的，但是，显然，她更适合当我的助理。”  
“……我知道，她比我适合，她比我适合。”  
“哎呀，你怎么老喜欢吃醋。但是在我的恋人这个位置上，你显然更适合，是唯一人选，也不可能有后备人选，好吗？”  
南太铉翻了个白眼，说：“所以，你让所谓的’唯一人选’被冷落了那么久？”  
“工作真的很忙啊，没看到上一本冬季刊’北极圈指南’那个80页的选题做得我要累死了么？”  
南太铉想起那段时间宋闵浩一天只睡三小时，连续三天不回家，都呆在工作室里。  
“除了那段时间呢？”  
“……其他时候也很忙啊。旬有很多好点子，然后我觉得可行性挺高、也挺有吸引力的，就一一付诸实践，和她每天到处跑了嘛。”  
宋闵浩的理由怎么听都牵强。  
“总之，我和她真的只是工作。没有时间和你待在一起，也是因为工作。”  
“……哦。”  
冷淡。  
“喂，”宋闵浩拉着南太铉的毛衣的袖子，“不要辞职。”  
“再考虑一下。”  
“她马上就回巴黎了，你该回来了。”  
“和你离那么近，没法专心工作。”  
南太铉的这句话听得宋闵浩突然脸红起来。  
——干嘛突然要……调情。  
他在办公桌上坐下，脚搭上南太铉正在坐的椅子上，凑近，捏对方的下巴，然后再凑近。  
刚想要闭上眼的时候，听到身后的“咳咳”——两个人都忘了四月还在。  
手指尴尬地离开南太铉的下巴，也不好意思地低下头来。  
“你们几个月不撒糖，一撒就是……噢天，太甜了，我牙疼，我要回家了。我要回家写文。”四月拿起背包往门口走去。  
路过南太铉的办公桌，她瞄了眼那两人。  
一个脸红得要命，另一个也脸红得要命。  
“天，你们就真的这么害羞么？”  
宋闵浩一听，脸又更红了，手移过去，一点点爬上南太铉的手指。  
“是，好害羞好害羞的。因为太爱太爱他了。”  
南太铉听到这儿，想找个地洞钻进，却没有。于是他拉起毛衣，用它遮住半边脸，露出的双眼一直在把目光投向宋闵浩。

四月看不下去了，她现在需要回家写一篇甜度百分百的文来缓解自己膨胀的少女情绪。  
她打开南太铉暖黄色的桌灯，关掉大灯。  
“我也要回去恋爱了，二位，再见。”她推开门，再补了几句，“南南，你不能辞职，要给我的办公室恋情写作提供素材。PS，不要谈了恋爱后天就上班迟到。嗯，呃，你们知道我什么意思的。”

鲇盯着他和他，接近五分钟了。  
他盯着他，接近五分钟了。  
他盯着他，也接近五分钟了。  
“咳咳。所以现在？……”南太铉先收回了目光。  
“接吻啊。”宋闵浩重新靠过来。  
“噢。”  
就在只差五厘米的时候，接吻任务就要达成的时候，鲇站起，叫了一声。  
“回家再吻你，乖，现在不闹。”宋闵浩转头对鲇说。  
他转回头，继续执行任务。  
然而鲇还是继续叫着。  
任务再次暂停。  
宋闵浩真的要哭了。  
为什么和南太铉接个吻都这么难？  
鲇再叫了一声。  
“都说了回家再吻你嘛……”宋闵浩说。  
“笨蛋，它是在叫我。”南太铉伸手去揉猫毛，“乖，阿爸回了家再吻你，听话，听话。”然后鲇趴在桌上，听话地不出声。  
“因为现在，想吻他。”南太铉补充。  
然后他拉过宋闵浩，双唇触碰。

▽  
“以前总占着你对我残余的感情，就一直频繁耽误着你。真的很对不起。现在你终于可以摆脱我了。  
“太铉挺好的啊，什么方面都挺好的。他对你的感情，你对他的感情，不只是我一人，其他人也看得出来吧。  
“通过一个人写的文章，你可以看出他的性格大概是怎样的。我翻过他写的影评，还有一些非评论性的文章，觉得他是个……自我风格很强烈的人，这样？会有点自我，带了点刺，不知不觉地带刺。  
“但是看到听到你的名字的他，或者是在你面前的他，那种在喜欢的人面前表现的卑微和懦弱，太明显了。  
“自从我回来，你和他渐渐有些疏远。我有几次想去和他说，我和你之间真没什么暧昧关系，我也没什么意图。可是觉得解释太多反而更像掩饰，就没有说出口。  
“他很能忍，这么久，一直以来他都在忍。但是能隐忍的人也是很可怕的。要是哪天他忍不下去了，突然爆发，会无声无息地走开。  
“宋闵浩，你最好不要让他离开。不对，你不能让他离开。  
“我这些年懂得了，面对爱情，真的没法急啊。爱情不会偏袒急于求成的人，它只会站在有耐心等待的人那一边，也只属于那一边。  
“真爱需要等待才可换来，而真正值得被爱的人，他会一直在等待。  
“如果一个值得你等待的人一直在等待着你，你就不该让他再等太久了。”


End file.
